Kurumi's First Date with Mouse Boy
by KurumiFan97
Summary: After the war where Mouse Boy and Himari finally defeated Illidan to save the humanity, Kurumi's free as a good person to start over her life as a new one, but since she has a crush on Mouse Boy, she wants to go on a date with him before something bad can happen to her from the Shadow Legion (Part 2 of Spirit Crystal Chaos)


**Note: This story takes place after Spirit Crystal Chaos and before the sequel to it, so it was kinda based off the Date A Live Encore OVA**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari, etc., ****but Mouse Boy (my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel ****banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt)**** belongs to whoever owns him and t****he other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

The story begins with Kurumi Tokisaki. She invaded Earth due to her quest she got from her master, Lord Illidan. She had tried so many attempts to kill his first victim she had a crush on, and that is Mouse Boy. Kurumi has been a lunatic nightmare spirit from the mind control from Illidan's spell. And since the war is finally over, Kurumi is free from her mind control from her original creator, and her one heart she won't forget the most is Mouse Boy. Kurumi is sick of killing every innocent species throughout the war by Illidan, and now, she's finally free to do whatever she wants in her life, but her biggest thing she wants to do in her life is to date the person she met during her assassination mission, Mouse Boy, but the problem is that she has a crush on him, and she doesn't know that he is now married as Mouse Boy is in the District Downtown Mall as he's running some goodies for his wedding plan with his new wife, Himari Noihara. And the story begins with Kurumi Tokisaki as she comes out in the crowd in her new beautiful dress she got as a new customer that got the new dress for free.

Kurumi: Wow, I can't believe this new dress was free for me to get. It looks cute on me for my date with Mousey. I just better hope that Himari's not here for that. I have a feeling that she'll get pissed at me when she finds out.

All of the sudden, she heard a cute bark, and then, when she looks to hear where that bark is coming from, she found a cute Beagle puppy smiling and barking at her.

Kurumi: Aww, what a cute puppy there. ^^

Kurumi smiles at the puppy and pets her in the head. All of the sudden, the nice, rich, old lady picks her up.

Old Lady: Sparky, time for you to go for the walk on the park. Hey there, young lady. I'm sorry, but Sparky and I got things to do.

The old lady picks up the Beagle puppy and takes him to the park.

Kurumi: Oh, I didn't know that puppy was yours. Good luck with that.

After the puppy left with her owner, Kurumi cannot wait for a date with Mouse Boy since she's free from her dark, ego mind.

Kurumi: Oh well, I really hope Mousey will show up nearby.

Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy, he is at the World Market place with all those delicious goodies, sweets, flowers, and all the love gifts he bought for Himari and his new day with her new wife, Himari Noihara.

Clerk #1: Wow, that is a lot of sweet stuff you got there.

Mouse Boy: Hehehe, yeah... Sure is...This is a special night for me and my new wife.

Clerk #1: Well, congratulations, and your total will be fifty-five dollars and twenty-five cents.

Mouse Boy: Hmmm...Okay.

Mouse Boy hands her a credit card since his parents gave him a credit card to start his new journey with it. As a clerk charges his credit card, she hands it back to him and hands him a receipt with a bag.

Clerk #1: Good luck on your honeymoon, and have a nice day.

Mouse Boy: Hey..Thank you..And you too.

Mouse Boy is thankful from the Clerk as he's carrying a big paper big with goodies.

Clerk #1: Do you need help with that, sir?

Mouse Boy: No thank you, I can handle it along the way, thank you.

Mouse Boy exits the World Market and starts heading home. As he walks by in the crowded street, walking in the crosswalk, she notices a woman in her black dress that looks like Kurumi, but that isn't the real Kurumi. Meanwhile, the REAL Kurumi saw Mouse Boy in the street with a crowded crosswalk in the distract shopping area. Now this is her chance to get a date with him.

Kurumi: About time Mousey's here, but I got to figure out if he'll accept our date or not and what he thinks about this new dress I brought. Well, I guess I'll have to see.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy starts to have a nightmare of that woman who looks like Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Oh god! It's the nightmare. I must be having a deja-vu or something. If Kurumi is back to normal, does this means that she wants to eat me again!? No, it can't be! Hurry up and turn on the walk sign, street lights.

As the walk sign finally shows up, Mouse Boy starts walking on the crosswalk.

Mouse Boy: Finally!

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: I'm sure she doesn't know we are married, because I'm afraid she might change herself back to the way she was evil as she was. Because she had no friends when I met her, she wants to be with someone special, someone who can understand her, know her very well, and well...You know...Be together...

As Mouse Boy walks in the street, all of the sudden, KURUMI STRIKES AT HIM as she surprisingly hugs him from behind. He got so scared that he loses his bag in the air.

Kurumi: Good afternoon, Mousey!

Mouse Boy: AAAAHHH!

Mouse Boy got scared as he lost his goodies he bought in the air. As he got scared, he managed to catch his goodies in the air.

Mouse Boy: Holy cow... That was close...

As he turns around with a surprise...

Kurumi: Surprise, Mousey-chan. ^_^

Mouse Boy: KURUMI! YOU'RE HERE! WOW!

Mouse Boy is surprised from Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: I didn't expect you to come out of nowhere.

Kurumi: Sorry if I didn't mean to interrupt you on what you're doing, but what do you think of my new dress I brought?

Mouse Boy pauses as he looks at her new dress.

Mouse Boy: Wow...Ummm...

Kurumi saw Mouse Boy's face slightly turning red after he looked at her new dress.

Kurumi: Hehe, I guess you really like it, huh?

Mouse Boy: Well...To be...Fr-fre-freaking honest...Yeah... I do.

Kurumi: Fantastic. ^_^

Kurumi realized that he's carrying a big brown bag with him.

Kurumi: Do you need help with that, Mousey-chan?

Mouse Boy: No thank you, I'm totally good. I got it under control.

Kurumi: Oh, ok. Anyways, I want to ask you something.

Mouse Boy: Hmmm?

Mouse Boy got her attention as he's waiting from her response.

Kurumi: Would you...go on a...date with me?

Mouse Boy's eyes starts to swirl as he's shocked of what he just heard from Kurumi as he speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *What the heck did I just heard? Does she really mean it? Doesn't she know what I'm doing!? If I tell her that I'm married, she might go on depression really badly, and then, she might turn back into a Nightmare spirit. I cannot let that happen. I can't think straight when it comes to this!*

Kurumi: Mousey, can you please accept it?

Mouse Boy: Well...I...uhh...

Mouse Boy didn't response to Kurumi. Kurumi must be thinking that he might say no because he might get worried that she might kill him, or it might not be really comfortable.

Kurumi: Oh my, are you feeling scared of that because of what I did to you in the past? Like I said, I promise I wouldn't do anything bad to you anymore.

Mouse Boy: Well..

Kurumi's surprised that he didn't response to her after that as she's shocked.

Kurumi: You mean... You're not gonna accept our date? I thought you look pretty cute when I first saw you, and I thought what will be like to hang out with a humanoid mouse like you. That's so sad. I feel like I'm going to cry from this.

Kurumi starts to cry after Mouse Boy refused to go on a date with her.

Mouse Boy: EEEK! Kurumi's crying in the public! People will think I'm being a jerk to her! Oh god, I don't want to be like this!

Mouse Boy's in panic, running around and thinking as fast as he can.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...Please...Stop crying.

But Kurumi continues to cry.

Mouse Boy: Doh! She wouldn't respond... Do I really have to...?

As she continues to cry, he has no other choice.

Mouse Boy: Okay, okay, I will go on a date with you on your special day, but please don't kill me, okay?

Kurumi: Is that true?

Mouse Boy: Ah...Yes...Just don't kill me, okay.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I wouldn't. I'm glad you finally accepted it now. I'm so happy for this. ^^

Mouse Boy: Phew, thank goodness she stopped crying. People will think I'm a bad mouse at that poor human girl.

Mouse Boy gulps as Kurumi holds Mouse Boy's hand.

Mouse Boy: Eeeeek!

Mouse Boy is nervous right now after Kurumi holds his hand as he speaks in his head.

Mouse Boy: *But does Kurumi know that I'm married!? How am I suppose to explain this to Himari? She might go irritated if she hears about this!*

Kurumi: Oh, Mousey, you know how much I always want a chance to spend some time with you for a while.

Mouse Boy speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *Oh god...If...If Himari sees me like this, we are screwed.*

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: Ahh...Yeah...I'm happy that we are going out together for a first time since... Uhhh...

Mouse Boy's too nervous of what he's going to say since he met her when she was an assassin, and they haven't date each other since that time since Himari was his guardian at that time during the invasion. Mouse Boy didn't finish his sentence because he forgot what to say.

Kurumi: Since what?

Mouse Boy: Since we...First met...I think.

Kurumi: I see. Well then, let's go, shall we?

Kurumi takes Mouse Boy with her as he is walking with her with his hand.

Mouse Boy: Um...Wait, I got my bag with me.

Kurumi: What'ya got in there?

Mouse Boy hides his bag away from Kurumi, nervously.

Mouse Boy: Uuuhh...It's nothing, Kurumi. It's aaa...It's a secret.

Kurumi: Oh, I see.

Mouse Boy: Yeah, heh, yeah. I'll come back because I need to bring my bag to my house. I don't want my goodies to be staying outside in this warm weather.

Kurumi: Oh, alright then, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: I'll be right back.

Mouse Boy left as he ran to his house as Kurumi starts to wait for him to come back.

Kurumi: I wonder what's keeping up with him for this.

While Mouse Boy ran off and managed to return home, he hides her goodies until she's done dating with Kurumi so he can start his wedding reception with Himari. Luckily, Himari is on the girls shopping with Rin Kagamine and the others. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy manages to return back to Kurumi in half an hour later.

Mouse Boy: Oh, there you are, Kurumi. I'm surprised that you're in the same spot where I left off. So, where do you want to go on your special date?

Kurumi: I'll show you when we get there. I couldn't tell.

Mouse Boy: You couldn't tell? What is it that you are preferring too?

Kurumi: You'll find out soon enough.

Kurumi takes Mouse Boy's hand with her.

Mouse Boy: Oh my.

Mouse Boy has never been able to hold hands with Kurumi in their first date. In the mall, since Kurumi really wants to go on the date with him, he doesn't know where to begin. Probably to the movies, do some clothes shopping, go to the pet store, or anything she adores in her first date with him as he speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *I don't know where is she taking me.*

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: *I hope it's good...* *squeak squeak*

Until then, they arrived at the movie theater.

Kurumi: This is it, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Oh, a movie theater. Okay, that's terrific. So, which movie do you want to see?

Kurumi: Let me see.

She looks at the movie posters in the movie theater until she chose which movie to see with Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: How about this one?

Kurumi points at the poster of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water.

Mouse Boy: Spongebob!? I never knew Kurumi will go for kids movies!

Kurumi: That's the only choice I have that I think will be interesting.

Mouse Boy: At least she didn't have some movies that have extreme violence and explicit sex.

Mouse Boy went to the box office as he's getting ready to order tickets for a movie for him and Kurumi. As she waits, he finally bought the tickets for the Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water.

Kurumi: Looks like you finally got the tickets, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Yup. Are you ready to go see it with popcorn and goodies?

Kurumi: Yes.

Mouse Boy takes Kurumi to a snack bar to order.

Mouse Boy: So, what do you want to order?

Kurumi: I guess I can go with the popcorn, the water, and the chocolate M&amp;Ms.

Mouse Boy: Have you ever tried chocolate M&amp;Ms before?

Kurumi: Not exactly since I was first created, but this will be my first time. I thought they look pretty interesting to try for me.

Mouse Boy orders the popcorn and drinks, and he gets to order chocolate M&amp;Ms for Kurumi. As soon as he got them, they arrived to their seats at the theater.

Mouse Boy: So, what do you think that you picked that kids movie?

Kurumi: I thought it would be pretty funny in order to clear this evilness off from me.

Mouse Boy blushed from Kurumi's silliness.

Mouse Boy: Oh, I see. How delightful.

Kurumi saw Mouse Boy blushing away from her.

Kurumi: I see you blushing there.

Mouse Boy: No you didn't.

Mouse Boy is hiding her silly, blushing face from Kurumi.

Kurumi: It's not something that you have to hide from. I saw it before you hid it.

Mouse Boy blushed so far that he still hides his face from Kurumi as he starts taking a sip from his Coca-Cola as Kurumi giggles from his silliness. After she giggles, the movie is starting.

Mouse Boy: Oh, finally.

Kurumi: Looks like it's starting right now.

Mouse Boy: Oh goodie.

After the movie.

Mouse Boy: Wow, I'm surprised of that. That was way better than the first one.

Kurumi: I know.

Kurumi still kinda laughs after the movie she watched with Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Oh yeah, and so much good jokes they made, they were very well done, and not trying too hard to be funny.

Kurumi: mhm.

Mouse Boy: Well, it's great having fun, well, I got to go, see ya.

Mouse Boy talks too fast in the hurry so he can leave after that great movie he had until all of the sudden, Kurumi grabbed his tail as her special is NOT over yet.

Mouse Boy: EEEEK!

Kurumi: Wait, Mousey, our date's not over yet.

Mouse Boy's shocked that she grabbed his tail.

Mouse Boy: Oh, darn it...

Mouse Boy responded to Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Okay...Where to?

Kurumi: How about doing some shopping for a while?

Mouse Boy: Okay.

Kurumi decides to hold her tail as she takes him to shopping with her to make sure he doesn't escape.

Mouse Boy: Why are you doing this to my tail? *squeak squeak*

Kurumi: I'm just making sure you'll stay with me.

As Kurumi snuggles his tail while holding it, Mouse Boy's face starts to turn red as he starts to blush.

Mouse Boy: Oh...god...

Meanwhile, with Himari, Rin, and the others in their shopping.

Len: Hey, Rin, maybe we can go together later on and get some milkshakes, huh?

Len gives Rin a wink.

Rin: Sure thing, Len. Besides, I am kinda thirsty.

Himari: So, this is where they shop to find a wedding dress and other things I need to marry the Mouse I love as a guardian.

Michelle: Yup, this is where it is.

Len: So, Himari, since you are a cat, can you change into a cat?

Himari: Of course, I used my form just in case if Mousey's parents see me since they don't allow anyone to live with him, so I always disguise as a cat so they know I'm living with him since I saved his life when I first met him in the alley.

Miku: Say what?! Himari is a cat? She looks like a human to me.

Len: Oh, you didn't know?

Miku: No, I haven't met her until she first came to school.

Len: So, wait. You met her at school, but you didn't know she's a cat?

Miku: Yes.

Len: So you know her all along that she's a cat?

Miku: I do know her, but I didn't know that she's a cat.

All of the sudden, Len pulled up Himari's skirt to show Miku her cat tail.

Len: You didn't know that she's a cat. Well, here is your proof! Are you happy!?

Himari's shocked.

Michelle: Hello?

Miku's shocked as well.

Miku: No way!

Michelle is not surprised. All of the sudden, Himari super punched Len in the face, and he lands on the ground.

Himari: Do that again and you'll become a supermarket food!

Len: Ouch...

Len is in pain from that punch as Rin sweatdrops after seeing Len getting punched.

Rin: Looks like you became a pervert there, Len. XD

Len: Grrr...

Len is still in pain.

Michelle: It's funny that you are hiding your identity from Mousey's parents just because you're a cat. Wouldn't it be too hard to show yourself of who you truly are?

Himari: No. Because if I do, I might get exposed. As a cat, I'm not sure if his parents will be too comfortable.

Michelle: But isn't Mousey's parents letting him keep you as a cat, but they didn't know that you are a human?

Himari looks down.

Himari: No, they don't. I might scare them off in my true form. I don't want drama from his parents.

Miku: At least I finally know her real identity. So far, I still have time until 6:30, which is my practice for my concert coming up pretty soon. At least you and Rin are lucky that you have yours tomorrow for that as well, Len.

Michelle: By the way, let's find someplace that can make a delicious wedding cake for you two.

Himari: Oh, but I want to check out other stuff.

Michelle: But we already got your wedding dress! It's much expensive than your prom one!

Himari: Then, I want a flower.

Michelle lands on the ground from Himari's craziness.

Michelle: Damn it, Himari! Can't you figure out the better plan for your Mouse, damn it!?

Rin: Are you feeling ok, Michelle?

Michelle facepalms after Rin responded to her.

Michelle: Huh, it's just that her cat ego is acting up since she turned into a demon. How can she figure out the wedding? She has no idea what to do, I mean, if I were her, ohhh, I cannot wait for Mousey to go all over my body!

All of the sudden, Michelle is daydreaming of herself being naked as she's being snuggled by naked Mouse Boy on top of her, laying in the bed. As Michelle presses his face into her big breast, she's actually squeezing Rin inside her big breast as she's daydreaming.

Michelle: Oh, Mousey! Yes, you are one cute motherfucker!

Rin: Hey, take it easy there, Michelle! I'm not even Mousey!

Len: What is going on here?

Len can't believe what he's watching, along with Miku.

Miku: Michelle, what are you doing to Rin?!

Himari: That's it, I want to find a wedding cake.

As Himari left, Rin is struggling as she's stuck inside Michelle's breasts.

Len &amp; Miku: Himari, wait!

Rin: Can someone please help me over here?

Miku takes out her leek and slaps Michelle's cheek with it.

Miku: Just stop it, Michelle.

Back with Mouse Boy and Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Okay, Kurumi, where are we going next?

Kurumi: How about this one over there?

She points at Kohl's.

Mouse Boy: Oh, that store?

Kurumi: Yes.

Mouse Boy speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *What kind of store is she going to? If I want to make her happy, I got to pick a nice store for her.*

Until he found a girls clothing department for her.

Mouse Boy: Hey, what about this clothing store?

Mouse Boy points at BCBG.

Kurumi: Looks interesting.

Kurumi pulls his tail as she walks to BCBG.

Mouse Boy: Hey! Careful with my tail!

Kurumi and Mouse Boy arrived at BCBG.

Mouse Boy: Wow, it took her that long to get that dress.

Mouse Boy is waiting for Kurumi to come out with her new dress. Until then, Kurumi came out of the dressing room in her new dress.

Kurumi: So, how do I look, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Wow...

Mouse Boy can't believe what he's seeing from Kurumi as he gulps.

Mouse Boy: Well... I... You look good...

Mouse Boy blushed as he looks away from her beautiful dress.

Kurumi: Thanks, Mousey. I really appreciate it.

All of the girls are talking about them as a great couple.

Mouse Boy: What!? We're not a couple... That can't be...

Mouse Boy can't believe of what he's hearing from those girls.

Kurumi: Well, it looks like we're cute together, huh?

Mouse Boy speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *But Kurumi doesn't know that we are married! What the heck!? Should I tell her that we're married, or will she go berserk on me!? I don't want that to happen, it might broke her heart if I said that.* But we are not like... A couple or anything...Hehe...Right?

Mouse Boy's face is now like a cherry pie.

Kurumi: Well, not exactly a true one.

Mouse Boy: Phew. So, any other clothes you want to try?

Kurumi: I think that's all I have for now.

Mouse Boy: Whoa...I think I'm on fire right now.

Mouse Boy walks around, being silly after she saw Kurumi's hot dress as he's feeling a little bit dizzy from his blush. Meanwhile, Kurumi finished browsing her clothes and she's ready to move on.

Kurumi: Hey, Mousey. I got all the clothes I want from there. Let's go.

Kurumi grabs his tail and moves on as he speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *Damn it, she grabs my tail so I won't escape from her special date. I guess she likes my tail then, huh?*

Back with Rin, Himari, and the others, Himari tries on her new bikini for her first honeymoon with Mouse Boy.

Himari: What do you think, girls? Too casual?

Rin: You look cute in that bikini, Himari.

Michelle: We need to find the bikini that matches your style for Mousey. Most girls like it plain and simple to make their fashions look perfect.

Himari: Really?

Michelle: Trust me, with those big melons you got, I think my fashion's taste will make you look amazing.

Michelle grabs her breast for analysis.

Len: What is going on with Michelle!?

Len can't believe she's seeing Michelle grappling Himari's breasts.

Rin: Idk, she did that to me as well when she thinks I'm Mousey.

Miku: Ok, this is getting awkward.

Himari: Michelle!? What are you doing to me!?

Michelle: I want to know if mine is bigger than yours!

Himari: You are crazy!

Michelle: And so are you!

Rin: Man, I guess these two are rivals for now.

Miku checks at the time on her phone, figuring out that it's 6:25.

Miku: Oh, look at the time. I'll love to stay and continue shopping with you, but I got practice for me to do for the concert I'm planning soon.

Miku runs off from the supermarket.

Rin: Alright, good luck, Miku.

Meanwhile, with Kurumi and Mouse Boy, Kurumi's hand is loosing grip from his mouse tail as they walked into the mall.

Mouse Boy: Huh? Kurumi is loosing grip or something. Kurumi, are you alright?

All of the sudden, Kurumi is starting to feel dazed.

Kurumi: I think I'm hungry right now.

Kurumi is about to fall off until Mouse Boy grabs her from falling.

Mouse Boy: Gotcha. Boy, Kurumi, you almost scared me.

All of the sudden, Kurumi feels like she wants to eat Mouse Boy as her evil thoughts are starting to return in her head.

Kurumi: Umm... Does it really taste delicious?

Kurumi licks with her tongue as she feels like she's about to eat Mouse Boy as he is shocked that Kurumi's ego is hurting her again, and now, the scary thing is that Kurumi might go back into a spirit as a nightmare as she's starting to grow hungry.

Mouse Boy: AAAAAAAHHHH!

Mouse Boy screams.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi!? What are you doing to me!? Wait, I'm not your dinner!

Kurumi starts to moan, and then, she looks at him as she's ready to eat him for dinner.

Kurumi: But I'm hungry... I felt that something smells delicious...

Mouse Boy remembers Kurumi when she was an Evil Nightmare spirit and eats people for power as he gulps.

Mouse Boy: ...Himari...Wherever you are...Help... I don't want to be eaten...I'm a living human being...I'm not like mouse supper...

Mouse Boy is in fear of terror from Kurumi's hunger as her Nightmare ego is starting to act up. As he is about to cry in fears from Kurumi's ego to kill him, all of the sudden, this happens.

Kurumi: I meant something in that place.

Kurumi points at the restaurant that's near her and Mouse Boy as her thoughts are back to normal.

Mouse Boy: HUH!?

Kurumi: I feel like I want to go out somewhere with you where I can get something to eat.

Mouse Boy looked at the restaurant and saw Red Robin where Kurumi pointed at.

Mouse Boy: Whoa, Red Robin! I love that burger joint. Phew, on the second thought, I thought you were going to eat me.

Kurumi: That's not what I meant.

Mouse Boy: But you were the one who started this craziness, you silly!

Kurumi: That was when I used to be evil.

Mouse Boy placed his hand on her heart.

Mouse Boy: Please, don't do that again, Kurumi... That almost gave me a heart attack.

Kurumi: I don't know what you're talking about. I felt something must be wrong with me.

All of the sudden, Kurumi heard Mouse Boy's stomach growling. As he felt that his stomach is hungry, he starts to feel embarrassed in front of Kurumi as he hides his face with blush as she starts to giggle.

Kurumi: I guess you're hungry too as well.

Kurumi grabbed his hand and takes him to Red Robin.

Mouse Boy: Wow, Kurumi is really grabbing me very hard every time on her special date.

Kurumi starts looking at the menu at the entrance for Red Robin as they're waiting to get a table. Mouse Boy is also looking at the menu for his choice.

Mouse Boy: Any choices you like, Kurumi? Those burgers look pretty delicious, including that chocolate milkshake.

Kurumi: I guess I go with that burger and chocolate milkshake.

Mouse Boy: Terrific.

All of the sudden, Himari, Michelle, Rin and Len are in his sight blocks away.

Mouse Boy: Oh shoot! It's Himari and her friends. If she sees me dating Kurumi, she'll kill me.

Mouse Boy hides at the side with Kurumi.

Kurumi: Is something wrong, Mousey?

Himari's cat ears are tingling.

Himari: I sensed something... I can't believe what I'm sensing.

Himari suddenly stops.

Rin: What's going on now, Himari? I thought the evil's already taken care of.

Himari: It's a mouse!? I can't believe it's Mousey!

All of the sudden, Himari's finger accidentally pointed at the mouse with the guitar, singing for money with his trilby hat and his sunglasses.

Len: That guy must be having a five o'clock shadow.

Rin: I know. She's just nuts.

Michelle: Really? You pointed at the random mouse people for threat?

Himari: What? I wasn't. I was pointing at Mousey. He must be here somewhere. I can tell!

Michelle: You must be having a fever now. Come on.

Himari: I swear!

Michelle pushes Himari's ego with her as they continue shopping for her wedding as Rin sighs.

Rin: If this keeps up, I'm going back home.

As Mouse Boy saw Himari leaving, he's safe from Kurumi's special date.

Mouse Boy: Phew! That was close.

Kurumi: Was that Himari out there? How did she knew about this?

Mouse Boy: Ah...I don't know... I must be having a fever too, Kurumi.

Kurumi: I see.

Mouse Boy: So, are you ready to eat?

Kurumi: Yes.

As they enter Red Robin, the waiter is here, waiting for their orders.

Mouse Boy: Ladies first.

He responded to Kurumi.

Kurumi: Ok then. I'll like a burger and a chocolate milkshake.

Mouse Boy speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *Wow, exactly what I said to her. She wants to follow the way I ordered.* And I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a Coca Cola, please.

When their food arrived...

Mouse Boy: So, I guess this is your first time at trying the burger, huh?

Kurumi: mhm.

Mouse Boy speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *I wonder that her evil mouth doesn't expose herself like she did that to me when she was a Nightmare Spirit.*

And suddenly, Kurumi eats like a normal girl.

Mouse Boy: Thank god. =^.^=

And then, she shares her milkshake lip to lip with Mouse Boy for the first time.

Mouse Boy: How are you enjoying this special date with me?

Kurumi: I really enjoy spending some time with you.

Mouse Boy: That's terrific. I hope you have a blessing life. Thank goodness that your dark ego is gone because of Illidan.

Kurumi: mhm, and it's all thanks to you and Rin, who cleared it from me.

Mouse Boy: Rin, eh? How sensitive.

Kurumi: She said that I'm Illidan's puppet right when I caught her, and I believed her on that.

Mouse Boy: He was using you all the time against every innocent species across the spirit world. I wonder how are they going to believe you on this since you are now a good girl.

Mouse Boy speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *Except when she tried to kill me an hour ago when she wants to eat me.*

Kurumi: I know. At least I admitted to that.

Mouse Boy: Well, Kurumi, since you are finally free from your ego puppet control by your own master, how are you going to have a living in Earth right now? You know, how are you going to live on Earth like this?

Kurumi: I feel like I'm going to have a better life in here.

Mouse Boy: Okay.

After they finished up with their meal and shared their straws of the chocolate milkshake...

Mouse Boy: What a meal.

Kurumi: I know. I can't believe this is our first time we hang out with each other. That's something I really wanted to do for some time.

Mouse Boy is happy to hear that from Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Wow, what a great time we had. I'm happy that you are living with us.

Kurumi: mhm.

Just after they're finishing talking, the sunset comes down, and the night has begun as Kurumi feels a bit shocked about it.

Kurumi: Oh no.

Mouse Boy: What happened, Kurumi?

Kurumi: I have a bad feeling that something bad happens to me in the middle of a night. Who knows, I felt that the evil disturbance wants revenge by trying to use me for this like what Illidan did to me. You might wanna stay away from me like this if you don't want to get killed.

Mouse Boy: What!? Are you kidding me!? I thought your dark ego is gone from Illidan!

Mouse Boy's shocked from Kurumi's warning statement.

Kurumi: I know, but sadly, the Dark Lord is still alive after being imprisoned, and he wants revenge from Illidan's defeat. If he finds out that I'm not on his side anymore, either he or someone else in the Shadow Legion who's still alive is gonna try to use something to get me back to it to release him.

All of the sudden, no one's there in the district since it's getting dark, all of the sudden... The Mysterious Dark Wizard with the cloak covering himself is on the rooftop, watching them.

Mouse Boy: I don't believe it, why? But... I thought you are a free girl... But now, I feel like you've told me a lie.

Kurumi: I don't know what's going on, but please, just save yourself.

Kurumi puts her hand in her head as she felt that some kind of dark energy is taking over her mind and will as she's struggling.

Mouse Boy: Oh god, oh god, oh god! I'm too scared, I don't like where this is going.

Mouse Boy is standing back from Kurumi's dark energy that's acting up.

Kurumi: Mousey, get away from me! Just head back to Himari, please!

Mouse Boy is now upset that he runs away from Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Oh god, why's Kurumi going back to her ego? I don't get it, I killed Illidan to save her life from her dark ego, but how will this conflict affect our lives and others? Is this because...

Kurumi's trying to move while still struggling, until she stops when she closed her eyes and open them again, revealing that they're glowing red (including her clock eye) with an evil smile on her face as she puts her hand down.

Mouse Boy: She was a sweet girl, but she-

All of the sudden, the Dark Wizard comes out from behind, and all of the sudden, he sliced off his poor tail off as Mouse Boy screamed. Kurumi heard the scream far away as she laughs evilly.

Kurumi: Looks like that Mousey's finally in pain. Now to give him some more torture before he'll become my snack.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is on his knee and sees his poor tail being cut off by the Dark Wizard in a cloak.

?: Soo...It was you... That killed my master...Lord Illidan... My master made my life a better turning point in my life during the War of the Universe after I've heard that my master passed away because of YOU! Now you must be the victim of your death, just like my master. My master means a lot to my life as a great dark wizard I am for him and to his great Shadow Royal Family. Hearing about him being killed makes me disquiet to the rest of my Shadow Minions... Now, I will make a tribute to my master and find a hero who have done this to end my Master Domination. And now that I heard that it's from you, you are responsible for slaying our Great Shadow Lord of all! Mouse Boy, the boy who killed Illidan.

Mouse Boy is in serious pain from his poor tail being cut off by that mysterious cloak demon with flaming dragon eyes.

?: My master means to me and my life, being with their Shadow Royal Family means to the great culture, and I thought we are going to change this universe to our new empire and a better generation for our Shadow Families! And since you're the one who killed him, now you'll face your serious punishment of death!

Mouse Boy: I won't let you kill me! There is no way you can get payback for what I did for the right to our people. Your Shadow Royal Family doesn't do anything for the species' rights against all humanity across the galaxy.

Kurumi: Surprised to see yourself in pain, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Kurumi!

Mouse Boy's shocked to see Kurumi joining in.

?: Haha... Illidan's best newborn Shadow Spirit he created, Kurumi Tokisaki. It is great to see you back alive for our Lord of all Shadow Royal Family.

Kurumi: Why, thank you there.

Unfortunately, when Kurumi arrived in her astral dress, Mouse Boy saw her eyes that are glowing red.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...You resorted back to the Shadow life form...Why? I thought you were back to be a beautiful normal girl, like an angel.

Kurumi laughs evilly.

Kurumi: How surprising, your stupid tricks won't work on me this time. I deserved to be in the Shadow Legion since my master created me and Kuro, who Rin defeated so far.

Mouse Boy: But Kurumi, you don't realize something, do you?

Kurumi: Don't you see, I will avenge my master's death for what you and Himari did for his mother and pet.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi, you work for me. YOU LET ME KILL ILLIDAN!

?: What!?

The mysterious shadow wizard in the cloak stares down evilly at Mouse Boy as he's not curious about his message.

?: What are you saying?

Mouse Boy: If you must now, Kurumi saved my life by reviving me during the great battle in Egypt after I got killed by Illidan, and since she did revive me, I led the savior to Earth by killing Lord Illidan with the help from not only my wife, Himari, but Kurumi Tokisaki!

Kurumi: That was when you used to get me on your side, but thanks to his mother, I'm afraid that it didn't fully work.

?: Hehehe, but that won't work this time... You are about to meet your doom maker in hell once we slain you!

Kurumi: And once we're done with you, you'll become my new snack for me.

Mouse Boy: Eeeep! No! You wouldn't, Kurumi! You already had that delicious burger and shake we had. I think your stomach doesn't have enough room for me!

Kurumi: It still has room for other humans I eat.

Kurumi licks with her tongue.

Mouse Boy: Eeeek!

Mouse Boy crawls away from Kurumi, gets up, and starts running away from her as she points her handgun at him.

?: You think running away will help you?

Kurumi: Not this time.

Kurumi summons her shadows to hold Mouse Boy on his legs, making him trip over.

Mouse Boy: NOOOOOOO!

Mouse Boy is in serious panic of getting eaten by Kurumi as she's trapped by her Shadows.

Mouse Boy: Somebody! HEEEEEEEELPP!

Kurumi gets close to Mouse Boy as she touched his face.

Kurumi: There's nothing you can do about it. Nobody out there is going to save you this time.

Kurumi makes an evil smile on her face as she's prepared to eat Mouse Boy. He is frozen in fear from Kurumi's terrifying face as she's ready to eat him. She bites his cheek, making it bleeding. Mouse Boy screams in shallow pain from Kurumi's first bite on his cheek. The mysterious shadow spirit hiding in his cloak laughs as he's seeing Mouse Boy getting eating by Kurumi as she's continuing on seducing and eating his cheeks as he is bleeding badly until the mysterious eclipse cannon hits her, and the mysterious shadow cloak spirit REVEALS HIMSELF!

?: What the!? Who!?

When he looks up, it's Galaxy, who's back alive.

?: You're alive!? I thought you are dead in this deadly battleground at Egypt! How did you survive from this chaos!?

Galaxy: I'm here to reclaim his pay for saving me... Now you should be buried along with Illidan.

?: Why...You!

Suddenly, from Mouse Boy's terrifying eyes of seeing the new shadow spirit, he turns himself into a deadly dragon.

?: DIE, YOU!

Kurumi: What the? Galaxy? How are you still alive? I didn't revive you with my Zafkiel's power!

Galaxy activates his hyper wing jet to fly against that deadly dragon. And then, he launches his eclipse cannon and it curves into a ball right at Kurumi, knocking out her snack out of poor Mouse Boy. Then, Galaxy switches his weapon into a machine gun.

?: COME HERE!

The Dragon flies right at Galaxy as Galaxy joins in the fight. And then, Mouse Boy gets up as his hand is covering his cheek where Kurumi was eating. He's trying to find a way to escape his horrifying nightmare. Meanwhile, during the fight between the dragon and Galaxy.

Galaxy: It's great to see you being angry like a bitch and trying to make a comeback against the Spirit World.

?: Let's just say the war is not over as this Royal Family refuses to lose that easily to you.

Galaxy: Is that so?

Galaxy then starts throwing his multiple grenades and directly hit him as he lands and crashes into the top of the building.

?: Let me try to re-accurate our comeback for our Shadow Demons. You see, since our great leader passed away, we manage to find some ways to create a new alliance as our back-up. The Alpha System has been hit hard by the mass scourge of Zergs, and now, we have been able to create a new hack system that will wipe out every Military system across the galaxy and manage to sneak a way to strive back against the Millennium Kingdom. You remember that system, huh?

Galaxy: What? I remember that system. How did you?

?: Let's just say that someone else in Illidan's spouse did the rest of his creation. The new deadly virus has infected these new military droids that can extinct every race across the galaxy. And now, we can overrun these spirits and use them to create our new generation of our kind. I believe the lady that you work with had made a right choice to work with us during the Galactic War, Galaxy. I think she is worthy of her life to make this a better path to our destiny!

Kurumi: No offense, dude, but there's other robots in there who are with the humans, just to let you know. They're Rin, her boyfriend, Len, and her friend, Miku.

As Kurumi said their names, she counts her fingers to 3 with finger puppets of Rin, Len, and Miku on them like what Spongebob did with Wormy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs in the Spongebob episode, Wormy.

?: Hmmmm...These droids will become one of us one day. Don't worry, we'll-

Galaxy: Enough of this! Who in the hell did destroy the Alpha System!? I know it can't be her, she must be her new successor for her!

?: That will be Illidan's mother... The Shadow Queen.

Galaxy: She's alive? It couldn't be.

?: Her mother was the last remnant of our Shadow Family. Since Illidan and Dark'thul died, the Shadow Queen and I'm the last strives to seek vengeance against the Universe. And I apologize for my rude behavior. My name is Sappiroth, the Great Dragon Killer.

Kurumi: Well, nice to meet you, Sappiroth.

Galaxy: So, this is how it's going to be. You two are lucky to survive, and I'm here, trying to revenge myself against you after what you cost me for my freedom!

Sappiroth: Want to rearrange this as a bet?

Galaxy: You're not going to take me that easily, Sappiroth. There is no way I can be with you after I lost my freedom, my family, and my girl of my dreams.

Sappiroth: We can make some better way to make it up for you. There is no way you can surpass 1 against all of us. Won't you?

Galaxy: Grrr... Why are you doing this to me?

Galaxy is starting to giggle.

Sappiroth: Laughing like a fool, eh?

Galaxy: You think I'm going to give up against you, peons!? You two are unbelievable! Thanks to that Mouse Boy, I can relive myself once again and start a new me, the same person who is strong and powerful to wipe out all of your stupid faces! If that's the case you want to go with, I will love to take down both of you instead!

Kurumi points her handgun at Galaxy.

Kurumi: If you want to live, you can either be back with us or get out of the way and let me continue my snack.

Galaxy presses his code number in his weapon and creates an even deadlier weapon that he got from the Alpha Squadron.

Galaxy: Hehehe! What was that!?

Galaxy activate his deadly cannon and starts pointing at them.

Galaxy: You better surrender or this cannon will blow you away to the sky!

Sappiroth: Grrr...

Sappiroth growls at anger from his craziness, not really amused from his action.

Sappiroth: Watch it, Galaxy.

Kurumi: You think that's gonna work? It's not gonna happen to me very easily.

Sappiroth: One bad move like this will pay you dearly. Is this how you want to culminate from all of your times you had as a great assassin you are with the Shadow Legion? Be wary of your choice of what you're making right now, because by that time, there is no coming back.

Galaxy: Oh, I know what I'm doing is right. And you know what I'm going to do to you right now.

Galaxy launches his deadly cannon at Sappiroth and Kurumi.

Sappiroth: You'll regret one day!

Sappiroth escapes from any disturbance against military actions due to the deadly cannon.

Galaxy: Hehe... I cannot wait to fight back against you, losers.

Kurumi gets hit by the cannon, but she's still alive from it as the hit from it is making her resist as her eyes turned back to normal when she opened them and saw Mouse Boy bleeding to death.

Kurumi: No... What have I done? I'm sorry, Mousey...

Kurumi stands back after she saw what happened with a scared look on her face.

Mouse Boy: Argh! Argh!

Mouse Boy wonders around with no help from his serious cheek being eaten by Kurumi as she continues to stand back until she gets to the tree behind her.

Mouse Boy: Himari...Guys...Anybody...Oh god, how am I going to show myself like this...

Mouse Boy's tears are coming out as it's affecting the blood on his bitten cheek as Kurumi still feels herself struggling as she putted her hand in her head.

Kurumi: I'm afraid I need some alone time for the rest of the night until someone tries to stop this. If I were Mouse Boy, I would stay away from myself.

Kurumi runs away from Mouse Boy and Galaxy as he arrives as he found Mouse Boy on the ground with his radar.

Galaxy: Mousey?

When he's wounded from his cheek, he saw Galaxy coming to aid him.

Mouse Boy: I'm blessed that you're back alive.

Galaxy: Damn, your face, boy. That damn bitch was going to eat you for her supper. What a rentless cannibal she is. Don't worry, I got a way to cure your face.

Galaxy grabs something from his bag, and all of the sudden, he got the pink crystal with him and uses it to heal his face right away.

Mouse Boy: The spirit crystal that can heal the wounds!? How did you get it from the Vault?

Galaxy: Since these silly spirit people were clueless while partying, I manage to borrow some crystals just in case if there is some un-expecting danger beneath the galaxy. And I'm lucky to have some with me if there is something I need them for. Don't worry, I'm just borrowing these babies, I will return them back as an I.O.U.

Mouse Boy: I hope you don't get in trouble with that I.O.U excuse. Anyways, I'm late. I hope Himari is not mad at me!

Galaxy: Where is she?

Mouse Boy: She's with her girls right now doing their shopping for our wedding, and I hope she is not worried about me. She goes crazy when I'm gone!

Galaxy: Don't worry, I'll take you home safely, and I'll give them a best excuse to make them all up.

Mouse Boy: Please hurry! They must be home right now!

Galaxy: Hop on.

Mouse Boy hops on Galaxy, and he launches his hyper jet all the way to his home where Himari is at with Rin, Len, and the others. Meanwhile, Galaxy landed in the ground, where Mouse Boy successfully gave him a direction to his home.

Galaxy: Is this your new home?

Mouse Boy: No, this is my parents' home still. We haven't start our new home yet. They're still under construction. I heard it's going to be after our wedding ceremony with our new furniture.

Galaxy: Hmm... You must be a lucky mouse, kid. You are married to that cat girl. We have cats and dogs that get along, black and white, but we never had a cat and a mouse getting along together. You are one lucky mouse that changed the marriage culture. You better hurry up or else Himari will get angry. Allow me.

Mouse Boy opens the front door until...

Himari: MOUSEY!

Mouse Boy: ...Eeeeehhh...Yes? Listen..Himari, let Galaxy explain everything about this.

Himari: No, Mousey, allow me to say something to you! This is the greatest gift you have ever given to me.

Himari suddenly showed the giant fluffy teddy bear along with heart box of chocolates, flowers, and a balloon that is filled with a cat, a mouse, and a heart.

Mouse Boy: She found my gifts!? But how!?

But all of the sudden, he saw his mother giving him a signal that she set surprise gifts for him. Mothers are your #1 friend in the world.

Mouse Boy: Oh, mother...Thank you so much.

Himari: Anyways, is there something that you and your friend want to say?

Mouse Boy: Ummm...

Galaxy: Well? He..

Mouse Boy: I accidentally forgot to run some errands, that's all.

Len: Errands? Really?

Himari: Why errands? Your mother already run the errands.

Mouse Boy: Oh, um... What I meant by the errands, I meant for our new home. Yeah, and for our goodies for everyone for our Wedding party! Yeah, it's a secret.

Himari: Oh, in that case. We were late as well, but the news is that our Wedding Ceremony will be in delay.

Mouse Boy's glass shattered.

Mouse Boy: Delay?

Len: Yeah, the priest who is going to do a bride for you two is in serious ill, and he won't be expecting it soon by a week or so, but Rin Kagamine got a super idea instead.

Rin: I think I should take the place for the priest since I am a priestess.

Mouse Boy: Wait? You can do this for us? Can the god accept it like this?

Rin: Yes, I hope so.

Galaxy: While you guys are on the wedding plan, I got serious issues of the Aftermath.

Rin: What happened?

Galaxy: Seriously, Rin? You don't want to know. Let me take care of this, and I hope I can message you back.

Rin: Oh, ok then.

Galaxy has no time for this as starts his hyper jet and flies away. The black smoke messes Mouse Boy's face to black.

Mouse Boy: Damn, Galaxy, give us some space, will ya.

Himari: Thank you, Mousey for this wonderful gift. You are one outstanding husband you are.

Mouse Boy: Husband?

Mouse Boy starts to blush as he turns red.

Mouse Boy: Oh shucks...Himari.

Rin and the other girls saw him blushing.

Kaguya: That wouldn't be me blushing, Mousey.

Yuzuru: That wouldn't be me as well.

Rin: Anyways, since it's getting late, I got to get back home to get some sleep. Good night, Mousey.

Rin transforms herself into a priestess and summons her staff as she uses it to create a portal to the Spirit World as she jumps through it, and after that, the portal disappeared.

Mouse Boy: Hey! You girls started a party without me!?

Michelle: Sorry, Mousey! Hehe!

Michelle left as well with her dragon form and flies away.

Mouse Boy: Len?

Len: Sorry, I got some serious things as well. But we'll be back, Mousey, don't worry!

Mouse Boy: But? Guys?

All of them are gone except his parents and Himari.

Himari: Don't worry, at least you still have me, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: But... What about the cake I bought? It was meant to be shared together with the other families.

Mouse Mom: Oh, speaking of the cake, here you are, sweetie. Congratulations.

Mouse Mom surprises him with a slice they saved for him to share with Himari.

Mouse Boy: Wow...Thank you, mother. Would you like some?

Mouse Boy uses his fork to share a bite for Himari with that delicious cheesecake. Himari takes a bite of his cake, and she starts to enjoy it as she purrs with him.

Mouse Boy: Hehe, I'm glad that we're going to be together for a long time of how much we meant to be with each other.

Himari meows and purrs on Mouse Boy's lap as they start watching TV in the living room as they live happily in the wonderful night as they have plans for their future for Mouse Boy's new career, his new home, and his first child? As for Himari, she's going to live in Earth with his new husband, Mouse Boy as she will still lead the Spirit Warriors as an Ayakashi Warrior for the Millennium Kingdom.

* * *

**To be continued with the sequel to Spirit Crystal Chaos**


End file.
